


Battered and Undone

by juliesioux



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow Missing Scene, F/M, Olicity Sex, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliesioux/pseuds/juliesioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what could have been a missing scene between Oliver and John talking and Oliver going home after the beating he took in the shipyard.<br/>Oliver reconnects to a sleepy Felicity in a sleepy, sensual, sexy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered and Undone

The climb up to their bedroom was borderline impossible. Every step hurt, every movement hurt but he forced himself to climb up to his safest of harbours.

Felicity had made it home hours before him. John had sent her on her way in order to talk to him about Andy and H.I.V.E.. There was little he could have done to stop her leaving but her words of support rang in his ears and heart as he listened and argued with John.

He was just so tired at the moment. He was bruised from head to toe and weary. Just so weary and wanting to sink into his bed and sleep until morning. There was nothing more to do tonight, not that he would be of any use in the condition he was in. He was dead on his feet and longing for his and Felicity’s bed.

The bedroom was dark but with just enough light to illuminate the pathway to their bed. If he bumped into anything, he would fall down and he doubted he would be able to get up. Every movement was slowly becoming agonizing. What he wouldn’t give for his old trunk with the herb satchels from the island. He could cure this pain in the time it would take to boil water.

As it was, it took him five minutes to get his shirt off. He was panting and covered in a film of cold sweat by the time he got his pants off. He had no idea if he could bend over to get his socks off and he wasn’t even going to bother trying.

It just isn’t worth it, he thought, I might not even survive lying down in bed at this point.

With a weary sigh that was a bit more ragged than he liked, Oliver gently lowered his battered body down and slid under the covers next to Felicity.

“Mmmmmm…,” Felicity murmured, “How are the ribs? Are you and John ok?”

“We’re fine. We...figured it out.”

“So no more plans to infiltrate Darhk’s operation?”

“Nope,” he smiled at her in the growing dark, “we are going to take him on in the light of day.”

“Good. I didn’t want to have to finish my list of Oliver Queen’s Greatest Terrible Hits.”

Even though it hurt, Oliver laughed quietly at her. He knew she wasn’t kidding though. Felicity was the strongest person he knew besides John. He was so grateful for her patience and love.

“Come here,” he whispered.

“Oliver, there isn’t a square inch on your body that isn’t bruised. Just stay on your side of the bed and get some sleep,” she yawned as she turned over and away from from him, “I am exhausted and you need to get some healing rest.”

Unthwarted, Oliver gently and carefully moved his body so that he was spooning her. It hurt but the warmth of her body comforted him and took away some of the pain.

“Mmmmmm, Oliver, whatchya doing?” she asked with just a hint of a laugh in her voice.

“Mmmmmm nothing,” Oliver murmured into the back of her neck.

Tenderly, he caressed and gently massaged her left arm. Slowly working his way down until he reached her hand, he took his time  and massaged each finger, releasing the stress of the day through her fingertips.

He could feel a tightness, a simmering tension, in her body and he smiled. She was humming with energy at the best of times, but this was something different. He knew she was waiting to see what he would do next.

He pulled her in a little closer and used his still powerful body to gently straighten her legs as he massaged her hip and thigh. She was getting so strong yet remained so supple and trusting with him. Her body was warming under his touch which was easing the ache in his ribs and arms. If nothing else, at this moment in time, she was a beautiful substitute for Lian Yu’s medicinal herbs..

Her breathing was deep and growing ragged. He felt a hitch in her breathing as he cupped and massaged her breasts and lightly pinched her nipples until they were rock hard. It was then that he felt her hips pressing back into him, rocking in a sinuous movement in time with the ministrations of his hand.

Burying his face in her neck, licking and gently sucking on the pulse point under her ear, he let his hand slip down her body until he found her warm , welcoming cleft. He was in no rush, so he took his time in exploring her.

She felt like slippery satin. He gently ran his fingers down her length, feeling how hot her core was, how wet and ready she was for whatever it was he was going to do.  She gripped his arm as he circled her swollen clit and gasped with pleasure as he applied just enough pressure to push her past any attempts to stay his hand.

Using his fingers to open her up to his insistent touch, he gently slipped two fingers inside her, one after another. Curling them gently forward, he pulsed them inside her in time to her heartbeat and firmly ground the heel of his palm against her sensitive clit.

He could feel the way she was squeezing her thighs to create extra pressure and tension around his fingers, sending her rocketing towards an orgasm that rolled over her, washing her away in its surging power over and over until she cried out, coming undone, and begging him to stop.

He withdrew his fingers but opted to keep his hand where it was, keeping his fingers circling around and around her very sensitive clit until he felt her slowly rocking her hips in time to the motion and rhythm he was creating.

Once she matched him, he maintained the same languid pace, preventing her from increasing her tempo or taking control of the rhythm. She reached back and gripped him by the hair as she began to shudder and pulse with each orgasm that rocked through her body. Her ecstasy filled moaned flowed like water around him.

He wanted nothing more than to lift her leg just enough to allow him the space to enter her from behind, but knew his body would let him down. He slowed his breathing, gathered himself and relaxed his muscles and let his very hard erection soften. There would be time for them to make love another night when he wasn’t so exhausted and sore.

He felt her entire body singing with electric energy as wave after wave of pure bliss flooded over her. Oliver’s body vibrated with her pleasure and it was like in that quiet moment, as she shared that gentle loving energy with him, she was healing him.

His body hurt, which was something he was used to and knew how to manage, but she was healing the parts of him beaten so thoroughly he thought they were dead. Even now, six months after making the choice to be together, she was still bringing him slowly, steady, lovingly back to life.

Curling his aching body around her, he allowed his body to relax and pushed all thoughts of John, Andy and Darhk from his mind. This was their sacred space where they wrapped themselves in a cloak of quiet and solitude and reconnected to each other at the end of every day.

He felt Felicity fall asleep and quickly joined her in that netherworld where nothing and no one could touch them.

 

_Across the city, on the top floor of the city’s most secure building, a tall wooden cabinet stood open, revealing its contents to the man who stood in front of it. He was boiling with rage and made no attempt to mask it as he made his offering to the demon who made its home inside the cabinet and under his skin._

_He recited, through clenched teeth, the ancient words to draw the demon’s power to him._

_One day, Mr. Queen, one day we will meet when you are hiding under that hood, he thought, and you WILL. KNOW. ME._

_His icy eyes could not hide his soul consuming rage as he reveled in the chaos that pulsed to life within him._

 

 


End file.
